brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 20
Chapter 20 — Contrast Badge Frostveil Gym After exploring Frostveil City, you have your final destination: the Gym. Before entering the Gym, it's important to note that the Gym is actually -type, which is a stark contrast to what the city makes you think of an Ice-type Gym. It is a good idea to consider Fairy-type, Fighting-type and Bug-type Pokémon with their respective moves that deal super-effective damage to Dark-type Pokémon, while Fairy-type and Fighting-type Pokémon can also resist Dark-type moves. Additionally, take note to heal your Pokémon before entering, and it's recommended to train your Pokémon to at least level 70 and above. Upon entering the Gym, you'll notice that your view is placed in a fixed position, thus causing the Gym to be in the form of a 2D black-and-white Platformer. To get to the Gym Leader, you'll have to traverse to the left side of the Gym. However, just as any other Gyms, there will be Trainers standing in your way to prevent progression, with the exception of the first Trainer you can encounter down the first slope. It is recommended that you still battle him for the EXP! The 2nd and 3rd Trainer encounter are unavoidable due to their placement. |- |- |Attack1 = Snatch|Ability = Unburden|Attack2 = Nasty Plot|Attack3 = Play Rough|Attack4 = Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1 = Facade|Ability = Shed Skin|Attack2 = Rock Climb|Attack3 = Focus Punch|Attack4 = Head Smash}} |- |- |Attack1 = Yawn|Ability = Quick Feet|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Play Rough}} |- |Attack1 = Yawn|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Play Rough}} |- |- |Attack1 = Dark Pulse|Ability = Overcoat|Attack2 = Embargo|Attack3 = Whirlwind|Attack4 = Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1 = Venom Drench|Ability = Stench|Attack2 = Belch|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Explosion}} |- |Attack1 = Shadow Ball|Ability = Stall|Attack2 = Foul Play|Attack3 = Mean Look|Attack4 = Quash}} |- |- |Attack1 = Foul Play|Ability = Super Luck|Attack2 = Feather Dance|Attack3 = Swagger|Attack4 = Drill Peck}} |- |Attack1 = Earthquake|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Fire Fang|Attack3 = Outrage|Attack4 = Crunch}} |- |Attack1 = Iron Head|Ability = Inner Focus|Attack2 = Poison Jab|Attack3 = Shadow Claw|Attack4 = Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1 = Toxic|Ability = Synchronize|Attack2 = Moonlight|Attack3 = Confuse Ray|Attack4 = Assurance}} |- |Attack1 = Dark Pulse|Ability = Iron Fist|Attack2 = Low Sweep|Attack3 = Storm Throw|Attack4 = Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1 = Inferno|Attack2 = Dark Pulse|Attack3 = Sludge Bomb|Attack4 = Shadow Ball}} |- Once you've beaten him, you will get the Contrast Badge! The Contrast Badge will also allow you to use HM3 Surf outside of battle, however HM3 Surf can only be obtained at a much later area. He will also give you the TM97 Dark Pulse. 4th Rival Battle After finishing the Gym Battle, you can now proceed and talk to Rival Tess, waiting outside the gate to Route 16. Talking to Rival Tess, she'll request to battle you, so remember to heal up your Pokémon and save your game! Just like when you battled her on Route 9, she specialises in -type Pokémon, so Fairy-type, Ice-type and Dragon-type Pokémon and their respective moves generally do super-effective damage to her Pokémon. Fairy-type Pokémon are also completely immune to Dragon-type moves. A word of caution is that compared to the last time you battled her, she has levelled up a lot and gotten new Pokémon, so prepare for a potentially harder battle! |- ''|Theme=icy}} |- |- |Attack1 = Dragon Claw|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Dig|Attack4 = Dragon Rush}} |- |Attack1 = Zen Headbutt|Attack2 = Flamethrower|Attack3 = Double Edge|Attack4 = Scary Face}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Pulse|Attack2 = Swords Dance|Attack3 = Guillotine|Attack4 = Outrage}} |- |Attack1 = Outrage|Attack2 = Dragon Tail|Attack3 = Rock Climb|Attack4 = Superpower}} |- |Attack1 = Moonblast|Attack2 = Dragon Pulse|Attack3 = Perish Song|Attack4 = Sky Attack}} |- Once you've beaten her, she will begin the journey down to Port Decca, once again gaining a head start, but not before advising you to get a hoverboard from Hero's Hoverboards if you haven't got one. Return to the Pokémon Centre and heal your Pokémon. It's finally time to leave Frostveil City and head to Route 16! Route 16 Stepping into this route, you'll find yourself in a snowy landscape once again. There are a couple of people you can talk to. To the right, you'll find the Skitty Lodge housing many of the Pokémon Skitty. Head in and talk to the man with a red scarf, top hat and black suit named Kevin Cat. He will give you a Soothe Bell, which when given to a Pokémon to hold, it increases the friendship earned. This is useful for Pokémon that require high friendship to evolve, such as Buneary and Golbat. After leaving the Skitty Lodge, it's time for you to go snowboarding! Equip your hoverboard and once you move onto the large downwards slope, there will be a timer. Each time you move on your hoverboard, the timer will continue. This best time will be recorded by the man wearing blue clothes at the very bottom of the slope. There are also ramps on the slope to speed up your hoverboard. On the way down the slope, you'll discover that there is a path to the right of it. HM8 Rock Climb is required to access the entrance to Freezing Fissure. At the bottom of Route 16, you'll find grass patches that contain a variety of different type Pokémon that you can consider adding to your team. |- |- |Item5%=Moon Stone}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Power Herb}} |- }} |- }} |- After exploring Route 16, you can opt to explore Freezing Fissure or continue your adventure to Cosmeos Valley. Freezing Fissure Upon entering Freezing Fissure, you are greeted by a dimly lit place that was left alone. Walking along the mine rail, you'll see a red pipe to your right that leads to a small room containing TM79 Frost Breath. This place also has varying Ice-type Pokémon, befitting the name as well as the place. Ice-type Pokémon tend to have a lot of weaknesses, but their Ice-type moves will deal super effective damage to a good number of Pokémon. |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Snowball}} |- |Item5%=Never-Melt Ice}} |- }} |- }} |- 20